The present disclosure relates to associating device capabilities with content characteristics for exchanging data.
Electronic devices such as cellular telephones and personal digital assistants (PDAs) may be used to collect, exchange and present various types of content such as multimedia content. For example, along with placing and receiving telephone calls, cellular telephones may also exchange data such as text, images, video, and electronic mail (email) messages. Such electronic devices are produced by numerous manufacturers and commonly offer a variety of different capabilities. For example, display screens with different resolution levels and audio decoders implementing different decoding schemes may be incorporated into the cellular telephones. As such, different types of images and audio content may be received, processed and presented based upon the capabilities of the cellular telephone receiving the content. However, devices lacking appropriate capabilities may be unable to process and present content, for example, sent from another device or a service provider with the proper capabilities.